Un monde parallèle
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Et si les personnages de D-Gay-man débarquaient dans notre monde? Et bah voici ce qui pourrait ce passer.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Et si les personnages de -man débarquaient dans notre monde? Et bah voici ce qui pourrait ce passer.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Snif, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ... Excepté Akimi Aya et Nono.

**Un monde parallèle ?**

**1**

~ POV normal du côté de Kanda et Allen ~

" Moyashi no Teme!

Allen - Enfoiré de Bakanda! Je m'appelle Allen. A-L-L-E-N! Tu es trop stupide pour retenir ?!

Kanda - Pourquoi m'emmerder à retenir ton nom de merde !? Mo-Ya-Shi.

- Les garçons ... ? Eh! Oh! Les garçons?

Allen - Je vais te tuer Bakanda! Jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes mon nom!

Kanda - Essaie un peu pour voir!

Les deux – Aïe!

Allen – Akimi! Pourquoi tu nous as frappé?

Akimi – Vous avez une mission! Alors arrêtez de vous battre comme des gamins! Franchement ...

Allen – Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu es dans l'arche?

Akimi – Komui m'a demandé d'aller dans la section Asiatique. Bref, faites votre boulot correctement.

Kanda – Ne donnes pas d'ordre, bakakimi.

Akimi – Tch. J'y vais.

Allen – A+ Akimi-chan.

Akimi – M'appelle pas comme ça. Tch. *s'en va*

Allen – Kanda attend! Mais claque pas la porte abruti! "

~ POV Kanda ~

Hein? C'est quoi cette endroit? Pourquoi je suis sur un lit? Qu'est ce que fou Akimi devant moi? *little boum* Oh tiens un Moyashi.

~ POV Allen ~

C'est quoi cette pièce? Est ce que c'est une pièce parallèle liée à l'arche? Attend mais pourquoi il y a Akimi? Kanda ok mais Akimi devrait être à la section Asiatique, non?

~ POV de la jeune fille ~

J'en ais marre de ces fichus devoir! J'en aurai jamais finis de cette physique chimie ... Et après je dois faire l'histoire ... Rah ! J'aurai jamais fini pour demain ! Et j'ai le ménage encore ... Rah !

~ Fin POV ~

"Euh, Akimi tu sais où on est?

- ...

Allen - Akimi-chan ? *se reçoit un crayon dans la geule* Et! Il te prend quoi Akimi?

- Chut!

Kanda – D'où tu nous dit chut?

- Chuchotez je bosse.

Allen – Hein?

Kanda – Il te prend quoi Bakakimi?! *esquive un crayon de peu* Regarde nous au moins quand tu nous parles!

Allen – Depuis quand tu vises aussi bien au lancer de ... Crayon? C'est vrai quoi tu ne t'es toujours pas retournée! *se prend un crayon*

- J'ai dit chuchote Moyashi.

Allen – C'est Allen pas Moyashi! *se prend un troisième crayon dans la tête*

Kanda – C'est quoi ces reflexes de merde? Tu es pas capable d'esquiver un crayon Mo-Ya-Shi? *esquive un crayon* Tu vois c'est facile. *se prend l'intégrale de Molière dans le ventre* Arg!

- Chut!

Allen – Alors tu dis plus rien maintenant? *rigole et se prend un crayon* Rah c'est bon je chuchote. *chuchote* Dis Kanda tu sais ce qui lui prend?

Kanda – Non mais elle va me le payer celle-là.

Allen – Ne me dis pas que tu as mal ^.^

Kanda – Tu as vu la taille du livre. Tu as qu'a te le prendre à toute vitesse dans le ventre.

Allen – Elle fait quoi en fait?

- J'en aurai jamais finis de faire ces foutu fiches révision!

Kanda – Révision?

Allen – Mais de quoi?

- Merde plus de baterie." Elle se lève et se décale vers la gauche toujours dos au garçon. Elle récupère un album et, tournant un peu, elle s'accoude au bout du lit. Elle commence a regarder des images dans cette album, les garçons la sente se cripser, ils la voyent poser l'album, fermé, sur ces genoux et prendre une grande inspiration, elle passe ses mains devant son visage toujours de dos aux garçons. Elle suit le contour du lit et s'accroupit à côté de la table de chevet. La jeune fille ramasse un fil. "Il est complétement destroye ce chargeur" Et ramasse deux des crayons jeter. Elle contourne de nouveau le lit et branche le chargeur juste à côté du bureau, la rouquine le relie à un petit appareil électrique, elle survole l'appareil avec ses doigts et clique à deux endroits, une musique en sort. Les deux exorcistes continuent de fixer la jeune fille attendant une explication de leur présence dans cette pièce. Les musiques défilent et la jeune fille continue de travailler sans se soucier des deux jeunes hommes qui ont trouvé pour seule passe-temps d'écouter les musiques. Allen ressenti un léger pincement au coeur sur la musique _Dernière danse_ de Kyo puis il s'identifia à la musique _Je saigne encore_, du même album.

" Pourquoi tu déprimes Allen?

Allen - Hein? Euh, je déprime pas. Pourquoi dis-tu cela Akimi-chan?

- Tu étais avec Lenalee?

Allen - Comment tu sais?!

- Chuchote. J'ai dit ça au pif. Et elle t'a quitté pour ou à cause d'une tierce personne.

Allen - Pour ... et à cause d'autres personnes ... *baisse la tête*

- Lavi?

Kanda – Lavi sort officiellement avec Lenalee depuis une semaine.

- Elle t'a quitté car elle en aimais un autre ou car tu te rapprochais trop d'un autre?

Kanda – Un?

Allen – Je suppose ... *larme qui coule* Que c'est de ma faute ... *commence à pleurer*

Kanda – C'est peut-être de sa faute aussi.

- Ou de la faute de personne, et qu'il était temps pour vous deux de mettre fin à cette histoire.

Allen – Peut-être ... " Kanda prit Allen dans ses bras et les larmes de ce dernier diminuèrent peu à peu. Le blandin se serra un peu plus au kendoka sous le sourire amusé de la jeune fille et le regard étonné du japonais. La rouquine remit le début de la musique en cours, c'est à dire le début de _Pardonné_, n'ayant pu l'écouter par la faute de leur conversation. Pour une raison inexpliqué Kanda s'identifia au texte, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu il avait 'pardonné' ce qu'on lui avait fait, il s'était ouvert à Allen et ses barrières se sont détruites à force d'être avec lui, il a apprit à rêver à un avenir meilleure avec ses nouveaux amis, avec Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Krory, Miranda ... et surtout avec Allen. Le kendoka voyait son Moyashi comme quelque chose de beaucoup plus important qu'un ami, il éprouvait un sentiment qu'il ne voulait ressentir pour quelqu'un, un sentiment qu'on ne peut ignorer, qui nous apporte du bonheur comme du malheur. Les propos du blandin vis à vis de Lenalee lui avait fait comprendre que ce sentiment n'apporterait que du malheur, un malheur et un espoir à sens unique.

" Déprime pas Kanda, il y en a déjà un qui déprime." Mais il ne pouvait que ressentir le peu d'espoir que le comportement de l'anglais lui avait apporté.

" Oï, je te parle Bakanda.

- Uruseï.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Allen.

- *rougi* Et puis quoi encore?

- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Kanda - Tss. N'importe quoi. Et serieux tu va nous regarder un jour? Parce que depuis qu'on est dans cette pièce tu nous tournes le dos.

Allen – Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais que c'était nous?

- ...

- Et on est où? C'est l'arche qui nous a amené ici, non?

- Je suppose. Et vous êtes dans ma chambre.

Allen - Ta ... chambre ? On est à la Congrégation? Mais les chambres ne sont pas comme ça à la ...

- Non. Vous n'êtes pas à la Congrégation, et vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre *se retourne enfin vers eux*.

Allen - Euh ... T'es qui alors?

- Je ressemble tant que ça à cette Akimi?" Les garçons hochent la tête "Vous pouvez m'appeller Nono, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez. *souri*

Allen – Comment tu savais qu'on été là?" Nono attrapa un objet sur son bureau et le montra au garçon

" J'avais pas ranger mon miroir donc je vous voyer dans le reflet. ^^

- Et comment tu nous connait?

- Dans mon monde vous êtes des personnages fictifs." Elle retourne sur l'étagère où se trouvait l'album photo et leur montra les mangas sur l'étage du haut. " Tous ces livres parlent de vous. Sur celui-ci on peut voir Allen sur la couverture. Là Kanda, et là Lenalee puis Lavi, puis Road et après Tiky et ainsi de suite.

Allen - Dans ton monde?

Nono – Oui, dans ce monde les akumas, les Noah, etc, n'éxistent pas.

Allen - Donc tu ne sais pas où se trouve la porte pouvant nous ramener dans l'arche?

- Nop. Vous allez devoir me suporter jusqu'à trouver la solution." Les deux exorcistes n'en revenait pas. Non seulement ils étaient dans un monde inconnu mais en plus ils ne savaient pas comment retourner dans leur monde.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant? C'est bien ou c'est nul? Les personnages sont parfois OCC, surtout Kanda, car ils sont un petit peu dur à représenter. Akimi est un personnage que j'ai déjà utilisé dans d'autres fics, en gros c'est mon sosie ^^.

Allen – Tu fais quoi?

Nono – J'écris.

Allen – C'est quoi cette machine?

Nono – Un ordinateur.

Kanda – Tss *lit par dessus l'épaule de Nono* Non mais c'est quoi ça?!

Nono – Bah c'est ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui.

Kanda – Comment on efface ce truc?!

Nono – Mais il faut pas l'effacer, je vais le publier pour que le monde entier puisse le lire.

Allen – Le monde entier?

Nono – Ouaip, il sera accessible à toutes personnes possédant internet.

Kanda – Passe moi ce truc pour que je le détruise!

Nono – Trop tard, j'ai publier. XD.

Kanda – Je vais te tuer!

Nono – Et tu pourras plus rentrer. ^^

Kanda – Grrr.

Nono – Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé: Et si les personnages de -man débarquaient dans notre monde? Et bah voici ce qui pourrait ce passer.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les seules personnages m'appartenant sont Nono, Miu, Kate et Kévin.

**Un monde parallèle ?**

**2**

« Pour faire court, vous avez pour mission de visiter **toutes** les pièces de l'arche afin de savoir où elle mène et une de ces portes vous a amené ici.

Allen - C'est ça.

Nono - Je vois. Donc en attendant de trouver une solution vous compter squatte chez moi, j'ai bien compris ?

Allen - Oui.

Nono - Le problème c'est que certes mais parents sont pas à la maison mais ils ont envoyé mon grand-frère, atteint de sister complex pour me garder …

Allen frissonnant – On peut pas aller ailleurs ?

Nono – Ne t'en fais pas, lui il n'envoie pas de Komulin … » Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. « … Mais il fait du karaté et il a un flingue … » Les deux garçons se figèrent. Pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient, c'est vrai ils combattent des akumas tout les jours, ils n'ont aucune raison d'avoir peur … Au contraire, un grand-frère atteint d'un sister complex est pire qu'un akuma niveau 4 !

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit chuchoter depuis tout à l'heure ?

Nono - Oui. *regarde l'heure* Il devrait pas tarder à aller au boulot, il commence dans une heure et quart.

- Je vais au boulot ! Je te laisse seule ce soir, Pauline rentre avant moi, elle sera là vers neuf heure demain matin ! Fait pas de conneries !

Nono - D'accord ! A demain frérot ! *chuchote* D'ici cinq minutes on pourra parler correctement.

Allen – Il a l'air plutôt sympa ton frère.

Nono avec un sourire sadique – Juste parce que tu n'as pas rajouter un mec dans l'équation. Bon, je veux bien que vous restez planquer chez moi, mais il y a des conditions, ne croyez pas que vous allez vous tourner les pouces.

Allen – Euh … On va devoir faire quoi ?

Nono – Dans un premier temps vous allez faire le ménage.

Allen – Le ménage ? Cela consiste à quoi ?

Nono – Faire la poussière, l'aspirateur, la serpillière, décaper la cuisine, les salles de bains, les toillettes, le garage, etc …

Allen choqués de la liste – Sa fait beaucoup de choses à faire …

Nono – Je fais tous en deux jours en temps normal car j'ai mes devoirs. Mais vous vous pouvez le faire à deux en une journée et encore il y a d'autres taches de ménages à faire.

Kanda – C'est mort je le fais pas.

Nono – Kandy-chéri, tu sais que je t'aime bien ? Et que je connais **énormément** de choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas que je le dise à Allen, tu ne penses pas ?

Kanda en grognant – Teme.

Nono – Mais moi aussi je t'aime. Bon. *tape dans les mains* Vous allez commencer par la cuisine, suivez moi. » Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre avec la jeune fille, ils descendirent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans la pièce juste en face des escaliers (qui n'avaient en faite pas de porte). Ils contournèrent le plan de travail et la rouquine sortit des produits qu'elles tendit aux garçons. « Alors celui-là pour Allen, il va te servir a nettoyer le micro-ondes et le plan de travail sans oublier le lavabo. Celui-là pour Kanda, il va t'être utile pour décaper le four, la gazinière et la hôte. Ensuite, le premier qui a finit utilisera ce produit pour faire les quatres baies-vitrés en bas et la vitre de la chambre ainsi que les deux petites de la salle de bain et des WC. Je descend dans une heure vous donnez la suite des indications.

Kanda – Tu peux rêver pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit !

Nono – Oh, tu es sur de toi mon très chère Kanda ? Tu veux vraiment que je dise à Allen que …

Kanda – C'est bon ! » Nono partit avec un sourire satisfait pendant que Kanda grognait et Allen restait ébahi de voir le japonais obéir. Cela faisait seulement deux minutes qu'il tentait de nettoyer ce 'foutu four' qu'il en avait déjà marre, le four était tellement pourri qu'il n'arrivait même plus à défaire la crasse sur l'éponge. Il voulait tuer cette rouquine insolente qui lui faisait faire de tel choses. Malheureusement, car un problème n'arrive jamais seule, il n'avait plus Mugen et Allen n'avait plus son innocence. En effet le jeune blandin se trouvait avec des marques sur le bras ressemblant à des marques de brûlures mais il n'avait plus d'Innocence ce qui leurs confirmaient que la jeune fille disait vrai.

« Une demi heure pour nettoyer un foutu four !

- Bah alors on a dût mal Bakanda ? Bon je vais attaquer les vitres de la pièce d'à côté puisque j'ai fini ici.

- Tu as déjà finis ?

- Bah oui, c'était facile. » Kanda continua son travail en grommelant pendant qu'Allen aller dans la pièce adjacente nettoyer les vitres.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il faisait le ménage le japonais finissait enfin alors qu'il restait encore beaucoup de travail au blandin. Comme convenu la jeune fille descendit les escaliers et les rejoints.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce boulot de merde que tu nous as donné ?

- Tu vas pas te plaindre Kanda, tu as eu le travail le plus rapide, regarde ton Moyashi adoré est encore en train de nettoyer les vitres.

- Et pourquoi c'est à nous de faire ça ?!

- Parce que j'ai pas le temps de le faire et plus vite ce que j'ai à faire est fait, plus vite on pourra ce concentrer sur un moyen de vous faire rentrer de préférence avant demain neuf heure … Et puis tu passes du temps avec Allen.

- *soupire* C'est quoi la suite ?

- Tu prends ça et tu dépoussière toute la maison. Oh tient Allen tu as finis, tu peux nettoyer la salle de bain de mes parents ?

- J'y vais.

- Merci. » Et c'est ainsi que les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent pendant deux heures à décaper toutes la maison de cette étudiante.

« Et maintenant on est enfermé dehors …

Nono - D'ici un quart d'heure la maison sera sec et on pourra rentrer en attendant je vous propose de suivre ce chemin et de vous installer sur le banc pendant que moi je nettoie l'enclos.

Allen - Bah on va rester là et t'attendre.

Kanda - Humph *commence à partir*

Allen - Kanda restes ici.

Kanda - Tu fais chier Moyashi. *retourne à côté d'Allen*

Nono – Sa prendra juste deux minutes.» Nono nettoya l'enclos, remis de l'eau au chien (2 et 10litres → Donc sa a prit du temps) et elle nettoya les gamelles de bouffe. « Voilà, j'ai fini !

- Putin Kate, arrête de me coller !

Kate – Mais tu vas où ?

Nono – On va au fond du jardin. **Maintenant**.

Allen – Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Kate - Oh tu vas voir Nono ?

Kanda – Oh non, pas elle.

Nono – Elle s'appelle comment d'en votre monde ?

Kanda – Miu, pétasse de service.

Kate - Salut Nono.

- Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. C'est qui eux ?

Nono – Euh … Kévin, je te présente deux amis.

Kévin – Qu'est ce qui foute chez toi ?

Nono – Sois pas jaloux ils sortent ensemble.

- Hein ?!

Nono – Avoue qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

Allen bégayant – Non mais sa va pas bien ? Moi et Yu ? Voyons, c'est n'importe quoi.

Nono – Et toi Kandy-chéri, tu en penses quoi ?

Kanda – Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Kate – Oh donc ils sont célibataires. Donc tu t'appelles Yu ? *se colle à lui* Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Kanda – Non.

Kate – Allez, on pourra faire plein de choses ensembles, des choses que tu n'oses même pas imaginer.

Kanda – Non.

Kate – Bon tant pis … Et toi mon petit blandin adoré *se colle à lui* Sa te dirait de faire des choses avec moi ?

Kanda – Tu as intérêt à t'éloigner de Moyashi de suite.

Kate – Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ?

Nono intervient sentent l'aura meurtrière de Kanda augmentait – Car pour une personne appartenant au Vatican, faire ce genre de choses n'ai pas recommandé. Maintenant, je te prierai de bien vouloir sortir de mon jardin. Bon les mecs on rentre ? » Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux, installer tranquillement dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée émerge dans le cerveau pas très prude de Nono.

« Dites, on fait le jeu de la bouteille ?

Kévin – Ok.

Allen – Ouais, sa fait longtemps que j'y ai pas joué.

Nono choqué – Tu as déjà joué à ça ?

Allen – Bah avec un tuteur comme Cross …

Nono – Ouais c'est vrai. Et Kanda tu joue que tu le veuilles ou non, on est déjà trois sur quatre a avoir dit oui.

Kanda – Tss, ok. »

* * *

Comment va se passer le jeu ? Tel est la question ? Ou pas on c'est très bien ce qu'il va se passer. Enfiiiin bref. Sa vous a plut ? Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre.

Kanda – Tu es encore en train d'écrire ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Nono – Non, je suis en train de combattre un dragon -.-'

Kanda – Prends moi pour un abruti.

Nono – Je n'oserai jamais Kandy-chéri.

Kanda – Une review pour nous permettre de quitter cette endroit et surtout cette folle ?


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé: Et si les personnages de -man débarquaient dans notre monde? Et bah voici ce qui pourrait ce passer.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les seules personnages m'appartenant sont Nono et Kévin.

Note : Il s'agit de mon dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. =_)_

**Un monde parallèle ?**

**3**

« Vous savez quoi ?

Allen – Non, quoi ?

Nono – Et si on faisait un remix du jeu de la bouteille ?

Kanda – Un remix ?

Kévin – Explique ta connerie.

Nono – C'est pas une connerie, c'est une idée très intelligente. Bref. En gros on fait vérité ou on tourne la bouteille. Bien évidemment on a pas le droit de faire que vérité. Parce que un jeu de la bouteille à quatre c'est chiant.

Kévin – On a le droit à combien de vérité ?

Nono – Euh … Trois fois d'affilé, ça vous va ?

Allen – Pourquoi pas.

Kanda – M'en fous.

Kévin – On fais ça alors.

Nono – Cool =_) _Bon bas on commence par qui, alors ?

Les trois mec – Toi !

Nono – Ok, c'est sympa … Bon bah vérité.

Allen – As-tu déjà embrasser quelqu'un ?

Nono – Oui, lors d'un jeu de la bouteille d'ailleurs. Et c'est les deux seules personnes que j'ai embrassé.

Kévin – Sérieux, c'était qui ?

Nono – Une question à la fois. A ton tour Allen.

Allen – Vérité évidemment.

Nono – A part Lenalee et Road, qui as-tu déjà embrassé ?

Allen rouge cramoisi – Euh … Et bas … Tu peux pas changer ta question ?

Nono à fond – Nop ! C'est la règle.

Allen embarrassé – Bah, j'ai embrassé … Non je peux pas dire ! Kanda va me tuer !

Kanda hébété – Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Grouille toi de donner ta réponse Moyashi qu'on en finisse !

Allen – Tu me feras rien si je le dis ?

Kanda – Arrêtes de faire chier et répond à la question satané Moyashi !

Allen – Ok … Bah voilà … J'ai embrassé … David …

Nono bouche bée – Tu parles du Noah David ? Le jumeau brun des Jasdavid ?

Allen avec une petite voix – Oui …

Kanda avec une aura noir – J'espère que tu ne savais pas que c'était un Noah !

Allen – Je sais plus trop …

Nono esprit pervers activé – Vous vous êtes juste embrassé ou plus si affinité ? *.*

Allen se recroquevillant sur lui-même – Une question à la fois …

Nono – Bon au tour de qui ? C'est à Allen de choisir.

Allen – Euh … Kanda.

Kanda – Vérité.

Nono – Tu es sorti avec Alma ?

Kanda avec une très légère teinte de rouge au niveau des joues – Non.

Nono – Tu as pas le droit de mentir. J'ai vu que tu avais rougi.

Kanda – Grrr. Bon ok, c'est vrai je suis sorti avec. Tu es contentes ?

Nono – Voui ! =_)_ Les deux exorcistes favoris de tous sont sortis avec des mecs … Et beh. *.*

Kévin – C'est à mon tour, non ?

Nono – Ouaip !

Kévin – Bas vérité alors.

Nono – Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Kévin rougi– Oui.

Nono – Tu es direct toi ! Attend ! C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir. La prochaine question sera de savoir qui. *sourire mi-sadique mi-curieuse*

Kévin – Ok, prochain tour je prend pas vérité -.-'

Nono – Je prend vérité !

Kanda – Qui aimes-tu ?

Nono encore plus rouge qu'une tomate – Je pensais pas que tu allais t'investir dans le jeu, Kanda …

Kanda – Faut bien qu'on te fasse chier aussi. *sourire sadique*

Nono – Et bas finalement je vais tourner la bouteille puisque je ne peux réclamer une autre question. Eh eh eh *rire angoissé*

Allen – Et c'est de la triche !

Nono – M'en fous c'est **mes** règles. XD » Nono saisi la bouteille se trouvant au centre, souffla un bon coup et tourna d'un coup sec l'objet dans ses mains. Les quatre jeunes gens fixèrent la bouteille intensément, celle-ci s'arrêta sur … Nono. « Oh ! Je dois m'embrasser moi-même c'est con, hein ?

Les mecs – Retourne !

Nono en faisant non du doigt – Tututut C'est une question ou tu tournes la bouteille **une** fois. *sourire satisfait*

Allen – Tu as pas finis d'inventer des règles ?

Nono – Je les explique juste au fur et à mesure. =_)_

Allen – Bon c'est mon tour, vérité.

Nono – Expliques nous absolument tous ce qu'il c'est passé avec David. Et aussi quand c'était.

Allen – Sa fait pas beaucoup de choses ça ?

Kanda – C'est une question large.

Allen – Tu t'y mets toi aussi Kanda ?

Kanda – Savoir ce que tu as fait avec notre ennemis m'intéresse, oui.

Allen - *soupir* Je vois. Bon c'était avant que je ne sorte avec Lenalee, donc avant qu'on les rencontrent dans l'arche. Je les vues sous forme humaine, et, même si c'est un ennemi, sous cette forme il est juste vraiment sexy *.* » Kanda et Kévin -.-'

« Nono – Oh je t'envie *.*

Allen – Bref, j'étais calé dans un bar, je sirotais un petit Mojito.

Nono – Alcoolique.

Kévin – Tu devrais pas parler.

Nono – Tss. Continue Moyashi.

Allen - -.-' Euh donc je continue … Et là un beau goss c'est assis à côté de moi. On a parlé, il ma offert un verre, puis deux, puis trois, bref on a beaucoup bu. J'ai finis par aller 'chez' lui, en gros une de ses planques je suppose. Et on a … *n'ose plus parler*

Nono – 'plus si affinité'

Allen – Oui. On c'est quitté au petit matin, je suis parti rejoindre Cross après avoir encore ruiné deux trois types au poker.

Kanda – Tu … Avec un ennemi …

Kévin – Avec un mec …

Nono – Sois pas si choqué Kévin, c'est pas le premier mec be qu'on fréquente. Et Kandy, il ne savais pas que c'était un ennemi. *se tourne vers Allen* Je suis sûr que David est un super bon coup ! » Les mecs la regardèrent choqués de sa phrase qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

« Hum … Oui. Il faut l'avouer. Bref, assez parler de moi, c'est au tour de Kanda.

Kanda – Tss . Vérité.

Nono – C'est parti pour une autre question gênante. Que ressens-tu pour Allen ?

Kanda rougi – Tss, je choisi la bouteille finalement. » Sous le sourire amusé de Nono, le japonais saisi la bouteille et la fit tourné. Pour son plus grand bonheur, euh je voulais dire malheur, la bouteille s'arrêta sur notre Moyashi adoré. Nono éclata de rire devant la tête cramoisi des deux exorcistes.

« Dans tous les cas, tu es dans la merde ! Et je veux pas un petit bisou !

Kanda – Crois-moi que je vais me venger !

Nono se retenant de rire– J'attends pour voir =_P_

Allen – Euh … Tu choisis quoi ?

Kanda – Je préfère encore la bouteille que la vérité !

Allen – Je me vengerai Nono !

Nono morte de rire – C'est pas de ma faute si il a choisi ça. » Sans plus de cérémonie que ça les deux exorcistes s'embrassèrent avec passion et avidité … Comment ça 'ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé' ? Bon ok ok, je vais dire ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé. Les deux jeunes victimes – oui c'est des victimes – se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, à côté d'eux se trouver Nono morte de rire avec un appareil photo en main prête à immortalisé l'instant et Kévin désespéré d'avoir une amie si affligeante, ils prirent leurs courage à deux mains et se rapprochèrent, plus ils étaient proches, plus leur visages devenaient rouge. Ils n'osaient plus faire un mouvement, ils n'osaient pas s'embrasser.

« Arrêtez de faire vos fillettes ! Embrassez-vous ! » Allen, pas vraiment content de se faire traiter de fillette, saisi Kanda par la nuque et l'embrassa au moment où le kendoka allait lancer une réplique cinglante à Nono. Pour une raison inconnu, les deux se prirent au baiser et l'approfondirent – je vous jure que je ne ment pas ! – Allen avait une main sur la nuque de Kanda et l'autre sur sa taille et Kanda avait ses deux mains sur la taille d'Allen. Les deux amis sur le côté était sidéré de voir comment cela avait fini, c'était bien au delà des espérances de la jeune fille ! Les exorcistes remarquèrent se qu'ils faisaient lorsque leur langues commencèrent une danse endiablée, ils se séparèrent instantanément. « Et beh ! Je ne dirai plus que vous faîtes vos fillettes ! Ça c'est du baiser digne de ce nom !

Allen le rouge au joue– Tu as finis de te foutre de notre gueule ? Tu l'as eu ton baiser maintenant on passe à la suite, c'est à Kévin.

Kévin – Euh … Je tourne la bouteille, j'ai pas envie de répondre à la vérité.

Nono déçu – Tu veux pas nous dire qui tu aimes ? » Il l'ignora, ainsi que le rouge sur ses joues, et tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur … Nono. « Tu es sûr que tu veux pas répondre à la question ?

Kévin – Sûr.

Allen – Allez fais pas ta fillette. =_P_

Nono – Mais je suis une fille !

Kanda – C'est à se demander. Tu as cas le prouver !

Allen – Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne sera pas se montrer sexy !

Nono – Défi relevé ! » Énervé par les deux garçons qui se moquer ouvertement d'elle, la rouquine se leva et s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers sa proie : Kévin. Celui-ci déglutit en la voyant se comporter de cette manière, c'était assez inhabituelle de sa part. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme et l'embrassa timidement. Car oui, elle avait peut-être l'air sur d'elle mais une fois aussi près de son ami, elle avait totalement perdu confiance et était très gêné, comme le prouvé son visage. Leur baiser fut court et timide. « Vous êtes content ?

Allen – Et beh ! On pensais pas que tu étais du genre féline !

Kanda – C'est ton tour, non ?

Nono – Moui. Vérité.

Allen mort de rire – As-tu apprécier ce baiser ?

Nono rouge cramoisi – Voui …

Allen – Tu verrais ta tête ! XD Bon je choisi vérité !

Nono – Comment as-tu trouvé ce baiser avec Kandy-chéri ?

Allen aussi rouge que Nono avant - … Je tourne la bouteille.

Nono – Allez moi je t'es répondu ! Fais pas ta fillette !

Allen - *Rouspétant* Ok, je te réponds … C'était … C'était super …

Nono – Et toi Kandy-chéri, tu en as pensé quoi de ce baiser ?

Kanda rouge écrevise – Humph, c'était un baiser quoi.

Nono – Allez, réponds sérieusement, Allen a osé le dire qu'il a adoré et qu'il aimerait le refaire !

Allen – J'ai jamais dit ça.

Nono – Tu l'as pensé très fort.

Kanda - … Pareil … Et toi Kévin ?

Kévin rouge – Comme Nono.

Nono rouge – Euh … Bah c'est mon tour, vérité.

Allen – Qui aimes-tu ?

Nono – Si je le dis, tu les dis aussi ?

Allen – … Ok.

Nono – Promis ?

Allen – Promis.

Nono – Je suis amoureuse de … *chuchote* Kévin …

Kanda – Parle plus fort !

Nono – Je suis amoureuse de Kévin *plus rouge que la couleur rouge*

Kévin – De moi ?

Kanda / Allen – De lui ?

Nono – Et toi Allen ?

Allen – Euh … De *tousse* Kanda *tousse*

Nono – Allez j'ai avoué alors qu'il est là moi !

Allen rouge – Bon d'accord, je suis amoureux de Kanda …

Kanda – Moyashi … ?

Kévin – A ton tour Kanda.

Nono – Je crois qu'il est trop choqué, donc on reviendra sur lui après. Tu es amoureux de qui Kévin ?

Allen – Tu veux juste savoir si c'est toi. ^.^

Kévin – Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que j'aime éperdument quelqu'un et que c'est personne, c'est toi.

Nono – Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras et cette fois-ci ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion. Allen se tourna vers Kanda en espérant obtenir une réponse positive. Le kendoka le fixait déjà et lui fit signe de s'approcher, le blandin se leva donc et se rapprocha de son aîné. Aîné qui le tira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une étrange lumière entoura la porte d'entré de la chambre. Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers cette dernière et Allen l'ouvrit. Ils restèrent bouche bée sur ce qui ce trouvait devant eux. Et il y avait de quoi, au lieu d'être face au couloir, ils étaient face à l'arche. Après de brèves salutations et des « revenez nous voir » Les exorcistes passèrent la porte et laissèrent le nouveau couple seul dans la chambre. La première réaction des exorcistes furent de classer cette porte comme très dangereux et de mettre un panneau « Attention il y a une folle de l'autre côté de cette porte ! »

Moralité :

« Quoi de mieux que de régler les conflits intérieure pour trouver une solution au problème extérieure ? »

Et c'est sur cette phrase philosophique, ou pas, que ce finit cette fic ma foi fort débile ! ET j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut, n'hésiter pas à laisser une chtite review.

Nono en larme – Pourquoi ils nous donnent pas de nouvelles ?!

Kévin désespéré – Je pense qu'il on fuit pour un long moment. C'est quoi cette lumière ?

Nono – Lavi … Et Lenalee ?

Kévin – Êtes-vous tentez par une suite avec ce couple ?


End file.
